


[Podfic] Dank

by sophinisba



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, M/M, Medical, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: claudia603's story read aloud: "Frodo got more than he bargained for from consorting with rough men in Bree. Strider can help."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dank](https://archiveofourown.org/works/76698) by [claudia603](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/LotR/Dank.mp3) | **Size:** 10.4 MB | **Duration:** 20:15 minutes

  
---


End file.
